Un año después: Lily
by Fikir
Summary: John "Jhonny" Wyles, un hombre que antes de morir pidió a una agencia que le cumpliera su ultimo deseo... Ir a la luna. Él me heredo la casa que junto con River, su esposa, construyeron con tanto esmero. Ahora ha pasado un año desde su muerte y a mi la tristeza me invade. -Lilian "Lily" Quinn.


**To The Moon es un videojuego RPG creado por Kan Gao, por lo tanto todos los personajes nombrados aquí están bajo la ley de protección a los derechos de autor correspondiente. Ni piensen que es de mi propiedad, yo no lo hice, jamás habría pensado en tanta historia. Esto es solamente un Fanfic que trata de respetar todo lo canónico del videojuego a la fecha.**

-¡Sarah! ¡Tommy! ¡No puedo esperarlos todo el día!- Llamo a mis hijos desde la puerta que ya hace unos veinte minutos se encuentra cerrada con llave.

-¡Ya vamos mamá!-

Por fin mis hijos se levantan del suelo donde estaban arrodillados arrancando flores y podemos avanzar hacia el faro que está cerca del acantilado.

-Vayamos rápido, no dejemos a Johnny y River esperando todo el día- le digo a mis hijos que se acercan a mí.

-Si no les hubieras prometido ayer que los veríamos hoy día temprano hubieras ido a cualquier hora y seria sorpresa-

-Recuerda Sarah que muchas veces llegar de sorpresa puede ser visto como un acto de mala educación- Me acomodo la Pamela y tomo el pequeño maletín beige que está cerca de mi pies para comenzar a caminar.

Hoy día que esta el cielo casi completamente cubierto de nubes blancas, que el viento sopla muy ligeramente, que la temperatura es algo más baja de lo habitual, se cumple un año desde la muerte de Johnny. A mí me pareció que sería un buen detalle visitar su tumba y la de su señora, River.

Aunque de todas formas visito ese lugar cada domingo, pero hoy es miércoles y normalmente estaría en mi nueva pastelería cerca de la ciudad.

Los pájaros acompañan nuestro caminar y unas tres ardillas pasan corriendo a nuestro lado para subirse a alguno de los tantos arboles que hay en este lugar. Un poco de sol ilumina desde el faro, hasta las tumbas, hasta la banca donde me sentaba a veces con Johnny para charlar un poco, aunque más que nada ese tiempo era admirar el paisaje porque Johnny no era alguien de largas conversaciones.

-¡Rápido Tommy!- mis hijos me rodean y corren hasta las tumbas, los veo desacelerar cuando ya están prácticamente al lado y se arrodillan para dejar suavemente las flores que recolectaron.

Yo me acerco tranquilamente caminando.

-Buenos días Johnny, buenos días River, tal y como les prometí, he venido a visitarlos hoy día junto a mis hijos-

-Sí, nos hizo levantarnos media hora más temprano para vestirnos y peinarnos de forma más formal- Tommy es todo un caso.

-Y eso que en la noche habíamos dejado todo listo para hoy- Sarah no se puede quedar atrás.

-Ya hijos míos, vinieron para darles un regalo, no acusarme de ser mala-

-¡Es verdad!- mi niño recordó la sorpresa que prepararon hace una semana –Les tenemos una sorpresa a los dos-

-Esperamos que les guste- En lo que mi niña dice eso yo abro el cierre del maletín y saco un gran xilófono profesional junto a cuatro baquetas. Ellos toman el instrumento y lo dejan en medio, se reparten las baquetas y miran las tumbas.

-La canción que el señor John nos enseñó la modificamos para que pudiera ser tocada en xilófono ya que no podíamos traer piano hasta acá- dice Sarah para el matrimonio.

-Esperamos que igual les guste mucho- Tommy le sigue y luego se miran colocando las baquetas en posición.

La tonada comienza.

Yo tengo ganas de llorar.

Cierro los ojos y recuerdo aquella vez que Johnny tocaba el piano en mi hora de descanso y los niños jugaban con legos cerca de él.

"Señor John, usted toca muy bien el piano" Tommy aquel día fue el que soltó el alago.

"Me gustaría tocar así" Sarah comentó después.

La música del piano se detuvo en ese instante.

"Oigan niños ¿Qué tal si les enseño a tocar el piano? Y por supuesto, esta canción"

"¡¿En serio?!" Los dos se llenaron de fascinación.

"Claro, vengan, siéntense a mi lado que comienza la primera lección, y presten atención, porque este piano y esa canción merecen seguir siendo escuchados después de que yo ya no pueda"

Sí, tiempo después Johnny podía estar en cualquier parte de la casa y escuchar la canción que él escribió.

"Tus hijos son muy buenos para ser tan jóvenes Lily" Estábamos en la banca cerca del faro, para esa vez él solo se había ido y yo le había seguido para hacerle algo de compañía.

"Es gracias a sus lecciones. De verdad se lo agradezco, se ven muy felices tocando, hasta a veces se pelean por quien llega primero para tocar ciertas notas"

"Lo sé" Fue lo último que escuche de él esa noche.

La música se detuvo, abro mis ojos para ver a mis hijos haciendo una reverencia y luego comienzan a guardar el instrumento.

En estos instantes miro fijamente ambas tumbas y un nudo amargo se forma lentamente en mi garganta.

-Hijos míos, ¿Qué tal si van hasta hasta la cima del faro para ver el paisaje?- Les muestro la llave que tenía en un bolsillo de mi ropa.

-Okay- Me contestan los dos, Tommy toma rápidamente la llave agradeciendo y van hasta el faro; Cuando los veo adentrarse me acerco a las tumbas para arrodillarme.

-River- Empiezo a hablar –Ya te he dicho varias veces que aunque no llegué a conocerte nunca en persona y solamente sé de ti por relatos, te aprecio, porque tengo entendido que aún con tu estado, eras una buena persona porque jamás le hiciste el mal a alguien, me imagino que ya sabrás que rezo todas las noches por ti, que no he desecho ni tirado un solo conejo de los que hiciste, que he hecho en mi pastelería un pastelillo con decoración de un conejo viendo a la luna con tu nombre… no te imaginas la cara de confusión de unos cuantos clientes… Espero que seas feliz donde estés, al lado de Johnny-

Miro las flores que dejaron mis hijos en las tumbas, veo la entrada del faro para asegurarme de que mis hijos no estén espiando y regreso la mirada, aunque comienzo a ver algo borroso debido a unas cuantas lagrimas que comienzan a aparecer.

-Johnny- Esto si me da tristeza –Ya sé que- una lagrima amenaza con salir de mi ojo derecho –Que yo nunca existí en la vida que te hicieron los doctores- Esas amables personas que se aseguraron de que cumplieras tu sueño me resumieron tu vida a pedido mío –Porque en tu nueva vida moriste joven al estar tan cerca de la luna, por lo tanto no llegaste a ser viejo ni a necesitarme- Yo estaba ahí, estuve dos años a su lado y estuve cuando partió de este mundo, ver como la nave despegaba me llenó de alegría al saber que estaba cumpliendo su sueño; que era feliz -olvidaste que me dejaste tu casa como herencia, que a veces yo te hacia compañía en la banca sin hablarnos, que conociste a mis hijos, que les diste lecciones de piano… De todas formas, aunque me duela que hayas olvidado todo eso, soy feliz sabiendo que moriste junto a River, tu luna-

Es en estos momentos que me relaja saber que de todas formas los muertos no nos escuchan, en realidad yo solo me estoy desahogando frente a las tumbas pero ellos no escuchan nada de lo que digo.

Si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de hablar verdaderamente con ellos no le diría a Johnny nada de la verdadera vida que tuvo, no, solo me presentaría como una mujer que compró su hogar después de su muerte y que lo conoce por todo lo que han contado de él, de su hermano, de River…

Aunque yo nunca estuve en la nueva vida de él, él si estuvo en la mía, lo recuerdo con mucho cariño, fue un esplendido jefe… un gran amigo.

-Siempre vivirán en mis recuerdos y en los de mis hijos, esa casa siempre estará con sus recuerdos-

…

Esta noche que esta el cielo casi completamente cubierto de nubes, que el viento sopla muy ligeramente, que la temperatura es algo más baja de lo habitual, veo partes de la luna creciente en el cielo estrellado desde el faro.

Sostengo un conejito hecho de papel, pero este tiene el cuerpo azul y la panza amarilla… escuche a los doctores hablar de una relación entre este conejito y el deseo de John. Lo sostengo para verlo al lado de la luna para ver algo; un mapa, unas letras, no sé.

Un momento…

Esta hermosa noche en la que el cielo está casi completamente cubierto de algodón, el viento acaricia muy ligeramente, la sensación se torna única, y veo en medio del cuadro un gran conejo rodeado de faros desde una estrella.

¿Qué tal lo hice River?

… **Fin…**

… **..**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**


End file.
